


Spanyol dan Belgia

by SeiYoshi



Series: NulisRandom2k17 [11]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12100086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiYoshi/pseuds/SeiYoshi
Summary: Posisi yang tidak elit dan tidak strategis. Rasanya macam dia akan diinterogasi karena mendadak muncul di tengah acara makan malam rumah orang, atau mungkin, diinterogasi gara-gara acara yang sudah seperti lamaran.





	Spanyol dan Belgia

**Author's Note:**

> Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya  
> [11/06] - 11.03 PM
> 
> .
> 
> Antonio Fernandez Carriedo as Spain  
> Laura Peeters as Belgium

Sudah satu jam terakhir sejak Antonio terlarut dalam posisi yang tidak nyaman.

Pria _Spaniard_ bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman dengan wajah pucat pasi yang menghiasi paras tampannya, membuat ujung tempurung lutut beradu pada permukaan bawah meja dan Lars mendelik penuh intimidasi dengan sebelah mata terbuka. Lovino yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan mulut penuh santapan tomat itu mendelik horor, merasa aneh dengan tingkahnya yang tidak biasa. Pria Italia menepuk bahunya gusar, bertitah dalam bahasa tersirat yang berkata untuk segera tenang.

“Pria cerutu itu akan mengusir kita jika kau tidak segera tenang. Kenapa kau bertingkah aneh sekali hari ini, _bastard_!”

Antonio bergeming dalam diam. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa tenang … _kan_?

Seorang wanita keturunan Belgia menatapnya polos di hadapan, mengamit garpu dengan ujung _steak_ yang menancap. Satu dua kali Antonio bisa melihat wanita pirang itu tertawa kecil melihat tingkah anehnya, Antonio sukses dibuat tersedak. Perasaannya semakin runyam dan hatinya seolah dipukul bertubi-tubi batu. Louis yang duduk di antara mereka berdehem begitu keras, Antonio sudah merasakan ancaman luar biasa dari Lars yang (masih) memelototinya kaku. Salahkan pakaian Laura yang terlalu terbuka. Salahkan wajah polosnya yang begitu manis dipandang. Antonio serasa ingin mendamprat kepalanya untuk segera tersadar dari pikiran-pikiran kotor.

Ada dia, Lovino sebagai kawannya, tiga orang keturunan Belanda (atau mungkin tidak; sebab masing-masing dari ketiganya lahir di tanah yang berbeda) dalam meja yang sama. Dia dihadapkan dengan wanita satu-satunya di antara mereka; duduk berhadap-hadapan. Rekan Italia duduk di sisi kanan, di depannya seorang Belanda tertua, dan di sisi meja kirinya terdapat pria Luxembourg yang makan menghadap mereka. Posisi yang tidak elit dan tidak strategis. Rasanya macam dia akan diinterogasi karena mendadak muncul di tengah acara makan malam rumah orang, atau mungkin, diinterogasi gara-gara acara yang sudah seperti **_lamaran_**.

“Jadi— _uhuk_.” Pria cerutu yang disebutkan representatif Italia berdehem. “Mendadak sekali kau meminta untuk mengadakan acara makan malam bersama kami, _Spanje_.” Mata hijaunya melirik sungkan ke arah Antonio yang sepertinya mati kutu untuk lanjut berkata. Antonio bodoh itu dengan polos hanya menyibak helai rambut belakangnya, menggaruknya canggung. Lovino mendelik, menyikut bahunya.

“ _Si_. Bukankah tidak ada salahnya kita mengadakan makan malam bersama sekali-kali, _Holandés_? Siapa tahu bisa memperbaiki hubungan kita— _haha_ —”

“Tidak lucu, _Spanje_.”

 _Baiklah_. Antonio rasa dia benar-benar mati kutu sekarang.

Laura Peeters melirik gelisah pada suasana yang mendadak tidak nyaman. “Sudahlah, _Broer_. Mungkin Antonio memang hanya berniat mengajak kita makan malam—” itu katanya disertai anggukan singkat dari seorang Louis Jansen. Adik bungsu _Holandés_ itu hanya tidak mau mencari-cari kelakar yang akan membuat otaknya pusing, yang penting dia hanya ingin makan seperti hari biasanya. Lars memutar bola mata dan duduk bersender pada kursinya, mengambil cerutu, menghisapnya seperti biasa. Masih menatap _Spaniard_ dengan tatapan (sengit) mengintrogasi.

“Kuanggap kedatanganmu memang hanya untuk sekedar mengajak kami makan malam. Jangan lupa semua tanggungan makan malam hari ini diserahkan kepadamu, _Spanje._ ”

“ _No_ , maksudku— sebenarnya aku ada pembicaraan penting.”

“ _Huh_?”

“Menurutmu bagaimana jika aku menikahi Laura?”

_Krak._

Rasanya baru saja Lars mematahkan cerutu dan Louis membanting pisau makannya kasar ke atas permukaan meja. Wajah Laura mendadak merah padam, Lovino di sebelahnya meringis karena kebodohannya.


End file.
